Dark Naruto
by KiraUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Uchiha Naruto anak yang diabaikan ternyata adalah cucu dari Hantu klan Uchiha dan God of Shinobi bersama dengan Hashirama Senju, yaitu Uchiha Madara.


Title : Dark Naruto

Genre : Adverture And Romance

Rate : K+

Pair : Naruto x …?

Summary :

Uchiha Naruto anak yang diabaikan ternyata adalah cucu dari Hantu klan Uchiha dan God of Shinobi bersama dengan Hashirama Senju, yaitu Uchiha Madara.

Warning:

DarkNaru! GodLikeNaru! SharinganNaru! SmartNaru! StrongNaru! Typo MokutonNaru!.

Konohagakure, Salah Satu Dari Lima Desa Tersembunyi Sebuah Desa Yang Terkenal Akan Kekuatannya Dan Keindahannya Tapi Jika Di Teliti Lebih Jauh Desa Ini Tidak Seindah Reputasinya.

Di Kediaman Hokage Tampak Sang Youndaime Hokage Sedang Melatih Satu Anak Berambut Merah Jabrik Memakai Jaket Orange (Jaket Naruto Di Cannon).

Tampak Dari Atas Pohon Ada Bocah Di Atas Pohon Yang Mengamati Mereka Dengan Tatapan Iri dan Marah Bocah Itu Bernama Naruto, Penampilannya Bisa Dibilang Tampan Sangat Rambutnya Bewarna Hitam Raven Jabrik Panjang Dan Poninya Menutupi Mata Kanannya, Bermata Hitam Legam Yang Bertranformasi Menjadi Mata Merah Tiga Tomoe Tapi Akhirnya Kembali Menjadi Hitam Legam Kembali, Baju Kaos Hitam Dilapisi Dengan Armor Anbu Dan Celana Anbu Style Di Usia Naruto Yang Ke 9 Naruto Sudah Menjadi Anbu Bersama Dengan Sahabatnya Yang Lebih Tua Darinya Yaitu Itachi Uchiha Yang Sudah Menjadi Kapten Anbu Bersama Shisui Uchiha.

Naruto Diabaikan Oleh Keluarganya Sendiri Karna Naruto Yang Berbeda Dengan Yang Lainnya Naruto Memiliki Rambut Hitam Raven Tapi Orang Tuannya Tidak Ada Yang Rambutnya Hitam Raven Dan Karena Adiknya Menma Adalah Jinchuriki Dari Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Akhirnya Naruto Pergi Ke Hutan Kematian Untuk Berlatih.

SKIP TIME

NARUTO POV'S

'Huh… Dasar Orang Tua Sialan, Kenapa Mereka Mengabaikan Aku' Batin Karena Orang Tuaku Tidak Memperhatikanku Tidak Seperti Menma Yang Selalu Di Perhatikan.

Tiba-Tiba Aku Merasakan Cakra Asing Didekatku

"Hei Keluarlah Kau Sudah Ketauan" Teriakku

NARUTO POV'S END

Tiba-Tiba Ada 5 Orang Memakai Topeng Anbu Dan Ada Lambang Ne Di Topeng Itu.

"Hebat Juga Kau Bocah Bisa Mendeteksi Cakra Kami" Ucap Seorang Yang Tebak Naruto Adalah Pemimpin Dari Kelompok Tersebut.

"Hn…" Cuma Itu Yang Keluar Dari Mulut Naruto.

Pemimpin Tadi Yang Sudah Geram Akan Tingkah Naruto Langsung Menyuruh Anak Buahnya Untuk Menyerang Naruto.

Mereka Sudah Mengeluarkan Tanto Masing-Masing Dan Berlari Kearah Naruto.

Naruto Yang Melihat Adan Bahaya Hanya Menyeringai.

Ketika Seorang Anbu Ne Menebaskan Tantonya Ke Naruto Kurang 5 Centi Mengenai Naruto Sudah Menghilang Meninggalkan Kilat Hitam Dan Muncul Di Belakang Anbu Ne Tadi Sambil Menodongkan Kunai Ke Leher Anbu Ne Tadi.

"Ce-Ce-Cepat Sekali…" Ucap Terbata-bata Anbu Ne Tadi.

Naruto Menghilang Lagi Dan Muncul Di Belakang Pemimpin Tadi Dan Langsung Menghunuskan Kunainya Tepat Di Jantungnya, Pemimpin Tadi Langsung Tergeletak.

Melihat Ketuanya Tumbang Sekelompok Anbu Ne Tadi Langsung Berlari Kearah Naruto, Naruto Membuat Hand Seal.

 **"** **Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu"** Teriak Naruto.

Muncul Bola Api Raksasa Yang Menuju Sekumpulan Anbu Ne Tadi.

 **"** **Doton : Doryuuheki"**

Ucap Salah Satu Anbu Ne.

 **"** **Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu"**

Muncul Bola-Bola Api Kecil Yang Muncul Dari Mulut Anbu Ne Tersebut, Naruto Tak Tinggal Diam Dia Langsung Merapal Hand Seal.

 **"** **Suiton : Suijinheki"**

Muncul Dinding Air Yang Melindungi Naruto, Naruto Kembali Merapal Hand Seal.

 **"** **Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu"**

Muncul Naga Api Raksasa Dari Mulut Naruto, Sialnya Bagi Seorang Anbu Ne Yang Tidak Bisa Menghindar Dari Naga Api Tersebut.

 **"** **Katon : Gouka Meshittu"**

Muncul Semburan Api Berintesitas Tinggi Ke Para Anbu Ne Tersebut Hingga Membuat Mereka Semua Gosong.

Muncul Pria Yang Sudah Tua Berambut Jabrik Putih Panjang Dan Menutupi Mata Kirinya.

Naruto Yang Kemunculan Pria Misterius Tersebut Langsung Bersiaga Dan Mengaktikkan Sharingan Karna Dia Tahu Orang Ini Bukan Orang Sembarangan.

"Siapa Kau !?..." Tanya Naruto, Orang Itu Hanya Tersenyum Yang Membuat Naruto Geram Dan Naruto Melempar Lima Kunai.

 **"** **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Kunai Yang Tadinya Hanya Ada Lima Kunai Berlipat Menjadi Puluhan Kunai.

Pria Tadi Yang Melihat Itu Hanya Menyeringai Dan Menangkis Semuanya Dengan Mudah Dengan Kunainya.

"Percuma Naruto Kau Tak Akan Menang Melawanku, Karena Aku Adalah Uchiha Madara!" Ucap Pria Yang Mengaku Namanya Uchiha Madara.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Maaf Kalau Jelek Maklum Saya Masih Newbie.**


End file.
